


Wake Up Call

by kamikazekoiji



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikazekoiji/pseuds/kamikazekoiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never really need to use many words in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

SLAM.

"Hey, Elena! You still awake?"

Elena sat up slowly in bed, squinting at the beam of light that spilled into the dark bedroom. She could hear heavy footsteps as Nate manoeuvred himself around their apartment, looking for her.

"I am now," she said quietly, wiping sleep from her eyes as she turned on her bedside lamp.

Having concluded that she wasn't in the living room of their apartment, Nate shuffled through the door to their bedroom. "'Ello beautiful," he said, a lop-sided grin on his face as he stripped down to his boxers and threw himself down on the bed next to her.

"Hi," she said, taking one of his hands in hers. "Did you have a good time?" she asked as Nate leaned in and pressed a very sloppy alcohol-fragranced kiss to her lips.

"Great time," he said, his voice husky. "Sully and me drank a bit and some friend of his challenged us to a shot contest."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Well, I'm here and Sully left with one of his lady friends. So not too badly."

"Sounds nice," she said, her thumb brushing over his knuckles. "Well," she kissed him gently. "I'm glad you got back okay." She burrowed back under the duvet. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Nate asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Back to sleep," Elena said, snuggling into him. "You're welcome to join me."

"I have a better idea," Nate said, stripping back the covers and exposing Elena to the chilly night air.

"Nate!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got this," he said, grinning as he tugged at the waistband of her knickers. He left a trail of biting kisses down her neck and what showed of her chest through the vest top she was wearing for bed. His fingers found her clit and started working their magic, and Elena felt her body betray her in response to his touch.

"Nate," she murmured, a pleasured sigh escaping her lips. "I just want to sleep."

Nate's hand stilled, and slowly his head drooped onto her thigh.

"Uh, Nate?" Elena asked, sitting up as best she could. "I know I said I wanted to sleep but this isn't a good time to stop."

He'd fallen fast asleep. 

Elena rolled her eyes, turning the light off as she wriggled herself out from underneath him and climbed to what was usually his side of the bed, tugging the covers back to try and warm herself up again. "Goodnight, Nate." she said.

Nate just groaned sleepily in response.

*** * ***

Elena stirred in her sleep, smiling to herself as she came to recognise the warm weight of Nate's arm around her. She gently grabbed his hand and cradled it closer to her, earning a grunt from the snoozing fortune hunter behind her. She snuggled back against him, and felt his arm tighten around her.

Cuddles definitely made up for last night.

"Good morning," he breathed, rolling onto his back and pulling her along with him. Elena felt the bristle of his stubble against her shoulder as he sleepily deposited a line of kisses along her collar bone, moving the strap of her vest top out of the way.

"Morning," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as his mouth brushed the junction of her neck and shoulders. Something stirred in her belly as he sucked and nibbled at her skin, working his way painstakingly slowly toward her mouth. She kissed him on the temple and captured his mouth as soon as he raised his head. She felt Nate grin against her lips and she rolled, settling her weight on top of him. Nate pressed his lips more insistently against hers, his tongue tracing the curve of her mouth. A delicious pressure was building in her at the feeling of her body pressing against his, and she rolled her hips against him, feeling the result of his own excitement press against her through his boxers. It was all the encouragement she'd ever need.

After a few hot, open-mouthed kisses she drew herself up, straddling him down on the bed. He frowned at her as her gaze flickered over the sight of his bare torso and sleep ruffled hair. She pulled her vest top off over her head and smiled, leaning in to brush her lips along his jaw line, rolling her hips again as she did so. Nate's hands ran over her arms and back, raising goose-bumps in their wake. She kissed closer and closer to his mouth and Nate let out a little groan of frustration as she swapped to the other side of his jaw and picked up her trail there. As soon as she was close enough he moved his head so her next kiss landed on his mouth, instantly becoming quick and passionate.

He raised himself against her and she felt a shiver of excitement curve her spine, her hips rocking against him. One of his hands stayed hot and heavy against her hip, whilst the other wound its way into her hair, pulling her close. He pressed a combination of kisses to her mouth before his hands slid onto her back and he quickly reversed their positions, his strong legs now pinning her to the bed.

Nate leaned forward and trailed kisses down from her neck, in the valley between her breasts, past the dip of her belly button and adjusted himself, pausing just above her underwear. He smirked as she lifted her hips and he slid the offending item of clothing off, throwing it somewhere beyond the bed. He ducked his head again, kissing her neck before cupping one of her breasts. She gasped as a wave of pleasure flickered through her, her body responding to Nate's touch. His fingers rubbed tight circles over her clit and he smiled at her as he kissed his way back down her body toward her crotch.

Elena's hips rolled of their own accord as Nate took over from his hands with his tongue. His kissed at her lips, sending licks of pure pleasure roaring through her. She could feel the sweet pressure building and building within her and she let out a quiet moan. Nate's head reappeared and a quick, light kiss ghosted her lips. He continued to kiss her gently as the thump of something falling on the floor reached her ears.

"Crap." he muttered against her lips and Elena giggled in reply.

She propped herself up against the pillows and planted a few kisses along Nate's neck and shoulders as he fumbled with the drawer in the bedside table. He grabbed a condom and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Here, let me do that," she said softly, pushing Nate onto his back. She pulled down his boxers and revealed his erect length. She smiled at him, rolling the condom onto him with her hand and following it with her mouth.

Nate groaned beneath her.

She took him in her mouth briefly and felt him shiver in anticipation before she kissed him on the mouth again.

Nate raised himself to a sitting position on the bed. Elena straddled him and he nibbled her bottom lip as he pulled her close. Arousal flooded through her as she felt him press against her opening, and she wrapped her arms around him, lifting herself just enough to guide him in.

She lowered herself down onto him slowly, the heat building and rising as he filled her. Nate let out a gasp against her lips as she settled fully. They looked at each other for a moment, their breathing coming in short bursts before Nate playfully rolled his hips under her. He lowered her back to the bed, and drew out slightly before kissing her and thrusting back in.

They continued to pump and grind against each other, their kisses becoming sloppy and desperate and their breathing ragged, both of them making quiet moans. Nate rocked against her faster, and Elena felt herself release, her orgasm coaxing Nate to follow shortly after.

They lay there for a moment, tangled together and breathing heavily.

"Well, this is definitely what I'd call a good morning!" Nate said, grinning as he adjusted them so Elena lay comfortably in his arms. 

"Makes up for last night, anyway," Elena said, grinning at his dismayed expression.

"Hey, it's not my fault I might have had one too many shots... You know I can't have Sully think he can still drink me under the table in his old age!"

"Doesn't mean that you can drink enough that you fall asleep when you're supposed to be treating me." she retorted, winking. "Now, I'm in the mood for breakfast in bed..."

"Oh God, that sounds good." Nate said, his voice rumbling through his chest. "I'll have pancakes if you're offering."

"I was thinking more you go make me breakfast in bed," Elena said, giving him a playful shove.

Nate raised an eyebrow at her and she pulled her best puppy-dog-eye face in response.

"Oh, alright." Nate said, shuffling over to the edge of the bed and sitting a moment before getting up. He walked toward their bedroom door and opened it, a halo of soft morning sunlight kissing his skin. "You look beautiful, by the way." he said, the smile Elena had first fallen for curving his lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, spreading herself luxuriously across the bed. She watched contentedly as Nate strolled naked from the bedroom, before pulling one of his t-shirts over her head and following him through to the kitchen where she found him frantically tapping a google search into his phone for pancake recipes. She rolled her eyes and wound her arms around him. "How about we turn this into a team venture?" she asked, laughing at the sheepish look on his face.

"I was hoping you might offer," he said, kissing her gently. 

"You'll never be a good naked chef at this rate."

"I'm just naked − you're my chef."

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually posting something nsfw. This is a one shot idea I had stuck in my head for a while whilst trying to work on other things. I have so many ideas for this pairing, I just need the motivation to write more haha. Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it maybe leave a comment or kudos or something to let me know. :D


End file.
